Our Love Story?
by JustStayGrand
Summary: Kurt has a secret that nobody knows about. He couldn't say it to anyone. Until one day he met him, but also the one has a secret. A really BIG secret. Will everything change? Will they be a couple? Or will they just be Pretending? KLAINE AU
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Competition

Chapter 1: Meeting the Competition  
><span>The Lima Bean<span>

"Mercedes he wasn't looking at me!" Kurt whispered to his best friend, who was sitting next to him.  
>"Don't say that! He was staring at you, admit it!"<p>

*Flashback: 15 minutes ago* 

Mercedes and Kurt just entered the Lima Bean to buy coffee. They ordered their usual coffees and were waiting. Until Mercedes saw them.  
>"Kurt, look there" nodding to the boys in the blazers, who entered the Lima Bean. "Whats there - Omg our competition for the Sectionals!" Kurt shouted almost to loud.<br>"I know... I think they're looking at us!" looking away in the same time with Kurt.

As they got their orders, they headed to their usual place and sat down. "Do you think they're good singers, 'Cedes?" he asked. "I don't know maybe.. We'll see it at the Sectionals." As she finished the sentence, the boys were standing in front of the two.  
>"Hello, We're the Warblers. I think you two already know us. We wanted to say hello, because you looked to us and were talking." a black haired boy said smiling.<br>"Hey" they said back.

"I'm Blaine, this is Jeff-" he was pointing to a blond haired boy "- Nick - " pointing to a dark brown haired next to Jeff.  
>'They seemed to be a couple' Kurt thought.<br>"-Wes-" a asian boy "- and David." a dark skinned boy.

"Well, nice to meet you guys! I'm Mercedes and this is Kurt." "Nice to meet you too!" they said together.  
>"So you're our Competition for the Sectionals. What's your Glee Club's name?" Nick said to them. "We're the New Directions."<br>Blaine stared to Kurt, who blushed, because he was staring to long.  
>'I hope he doesn't sees it.' Kurt panicked. He wasn't ready to tell somebody his secret. And a stranger. 'No thanks.' he thought.<p>

"I think we should go, Blaine. We should practice. Bye.' Wes said to Blaine. "Bye."

*Flashback end*

Mercedes and Kurt argued about it like 10 minutes, but then he admitted that this Blaine guy glanced at him.  
>"Do you think he looks good?" she asked him. "Yes, but I think he's straight. He could looked at me, because of my style." Kurt said with a sad tone. Mercedes wanted to say something, but decided against it. She comforted Kurt and then they headed home.<p>

Later at Dalton

***PoV: Blaine***

I nerver saw such eyes. It was a blue, green and grey mixture. Kurt looked not very happy. I want to know why. I can't stop thinking of him. "Oh no. I think I fall for him." I said to myself. I hoped that nobody would hear me, but I was wrong. Niff, Jeff and Nick, heard me. "Who is your lover?" Jeff giggeled to me. "Not your business!" I simply answered and heading to the Warblers' room.

After the practice I went to my dorm room. I'm so tired. All I dreamed about was Kurt and our future together.

At the same time: Hummel-Hudson house

Kurt and his family were eating. "How was your day, kiddo?" Burt, his father, asked him. "Oh normal like everyday. 'Cedes and I saw our Competition for the Sectionals." With that Finn asked promptly. "Which of them? Are they good sing-" but was cut off from Kurt "The Warblers. I don't know Finn if they're good singers. I never heard them sing!" Later he went to bed and all he could dream about was this Blaine guy and his hazel eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking of you Or not?

**Hello :D I'm going to Update every Wednesday or Sunday :) **

**Hope y'all like the Chapter and don't forget to Review and fav this Fanfiction. xoxo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Thinking of you.. Or not?<p>

*PoV: Kurt*

Today was a really good day. Yesterday was a good day. Why is it a good day? Because of Blaine.  
>I never stopped thinking of Blaine. I don't know why, but he had something magical in him. I wish I had asked him for his number, but no I couldn't. He would find out my secret. I don't want anyone to know it and I couldn't risk it.<br>Today was school and I wasn't paying any attention to the course I was in. Who cares? Nobody. I'm not interested in the course, when all I could was think of his beautiful beautiful eyes. I wonder if he thinks of me too, but probably not. He's straight. He loves girls. I'm a boy. I should stop to think about him, but I can't.

_'He really has beautiful eyes.'_ I thought dreamingly.

When the bell rang, I got up quickly, because I wanted to be the first who was out of the class. Unfortunately I wasn't. Why unfortunately? Because of them.  
>Karofsky and Azimio. They are my bullies. I hate them so much. I don't know why they bully me. Because I'm a openly gay? Yeah, I think so.<br>"Lady Face! I think we all could see that you were dreaming in the class. Have you found a fuck buddy?" Karofsky shouted. He wanted that everybody could hear it.  
>"I w..wasn't dream...dreaming about anyone." I whispered almost too quiet. I have no clue, why I can't speak loud when they bully me.<br>The two bullies pushed me against the Lockers. It hurts everytime, when they do it. Not enough they shouted swear words.  
>I wanted to cry so hard, but I couldn't do it right now. Not in front of them. <em>'Stay Strong Kurt. Cry when you're alone.'<em> I thought.  
>I ran out of the school to my car. Sitting down on my seat and cried. I don't know for how long I cried but decided to head home after school and cry in my room.<br>And I know what I wanted to do when I was home.

*PoV: normal*

No longer thinking of Blaine again, Kurt headed to his next class. All his friends were wondered when he hadn't spoke a word the whole day. They really cared about Kurt. He couldn't speak to any of his friends. He was really really sad.

- at the Hummel-Hudson House -

Nobody seemed to be there. Carole and Burt were working and would not be home for 2 hours and Finn was with Rachel. Again.  
>They would probably go to Rachel's and hang out. And kiss.<br>Kurt was secretly happy that nobody was home. They all would asked why he was sad. He couldn't handle it right now.  
>Kurt felt so much pain. But there was one thing he could do. And he was doing it today and now.<br>Kurt began crying again and went to his room and then headed to his Bathroom.  
>"I ca..can't d..d..do this a..aanymore" he said while crying to his reflection to his mirror in front him.<br>Kurt saw his red eyes, who are crying, the color in his eyes dead and no live in there. He was shaking.

Kurt, the boy who seemed to be happy, wasn't really happy. And now this was what he waited for too long.  
>He took the razor blade he was using, when he was cutting himself.<br>'Don't do it! It's not worth it!' shouted something in him, but he wasn't paying any attention to it.  
>"I'm worthless." he said. And with that he cutted himself crying.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :D Don't forget to review and to fav.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Happy?

**Hello so this is my 3rd Chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please leave a review, because I want to know what y'all think of this story and Chapter.. (: Sorry for any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.  
>I also began a Quick story, where Quinn is a bad girl. Please check it out. Thanks :D xoxo<strong>

**Warning!: offensive Language!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Happy?<span>

*PoV: Kurt*

Nobody knows I'm cutting myself. They would probably overreact and because of it I don't want to somebody to know it. They would do the same thing as my family. my I'm hiding it under Shirts, wests, wristbands and many more. When I finished cutting myself, I cleared my Bathroom. Someone could come in and when he/she sees the blood and the razor blade, they would know my secret.

- Next Day -

Mercedes, Rachel and I were going to our next class when Karofsky showed up. He was and will be always a nightmare. He bullies me because I'm gay. I don't wanted to live in the closet and live in a lie and date girls. I'm attracted to boys. Why does he care about that?  
>"Keep your rainbow look out of the school, fag!" He shouted so loud that everybody in the Hall could hear us and laugh at me.<br>So everyone in the Halls were standing still, laughing at me and listening.  
>"And you keep your big mouth shut!" I screamed to him. 'Oh my Gaga! What did I just do? He'll kill me!' I panicked.<br>"Lady Face got balls? How nice!" With that he threw my books from my hands and went to his friends, who were laughing at me. "Are you okay Kurt?" Rachel and Mercedes asked me worried. "Yes, I think . But not when they payback what I said earlier." "Don't worry about it now." And I listened to them._  
><em>

We headed to our class and I sat in the middle of Rachel and Mercedes. Now we had French. I was very good in French, so I wasn't really listening to the teacher. I thought of Karofsky and his revenge. I really should said nothing, but I couldn't hold it anymore. He and Azimio do it all the time. Someday they will understand to be bullied. 'Blaine. Go to Dalton and visit Blaine.' Something said in my mind. Really? Blaine? I see him at the Sectionals. Today I want to be with my friends. Blaine was over. I hoped.

- at Glee Club -

*PoV: normal*

When the bell rang, Mr Shue came in the choir room. Everyone was now listening to him. "For Sectionals -" but he was cut off by Rachel. "Mr Shue, Finn and I are going to sing a ballad for Sectionals!"  
>However, he wasn't interessted in what she said and began " No Rachel. I thought of - " <em>"But - "<em>  
>"No but's Rachel! So like I was going to say I was thinking of giving the duet part to Santana and Kurt."<br>Both of them were surprised as well as the others in the choir room. Nobody had expected it. "Lady Hummel, I know exactly what we're going to sing." Santana said looking to him. Kurt nodded. He was allowed to sing at the Sectionals with Santana.  
>Kurt felt happy for the first time for years. 'Blaine, the Warblers I mean, would be here and listening to me. Oh Gaga I'm going to be nervous.' He thought. They would also do a group number and a solo, which Rachel would sing.<p>

But the New Directions never expected what would happen at the Sectionals. It was a very big surprise that nobody had expected.

- Dalton -

The Warblers were practicing for the Sectionals. It was their first Sectionals for years.  
>Blaine was nervous, because he was the lead singer and he knew that Kurt, the boy with the beautiful eyes, would hear him sing.<br>But not only he was nervous. The Warblers were also, because they knew their Competition.  
>"Okay I'll think were ready for the Sectionals boys." Wes said. He, David and Thad were in the Council.<br>The 3 boys decide the Songs that will be sung and from who.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Next Chapter: Sectionals.**

**Stay tuned.^^ xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: End of Everything?

**Hey! This is my 4th Chapter. Don't forget to read my Quick Fanfic too! The name is ' Dark Sweet Love '. **

**Hope you guys like this Chapter. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: End of Everything?<span>

*PoV: Kurt*

Today were the Sectionals. I don't know what to feel, because 2 days ago was the revenge of Karofsky. I knew he would do something.  
>He and Azimio came to me and hit me in my stomach. That was for them not enough and they wrote something on my designer clothes.<br>When I was home I cutted myself so many times until the pain in my heart was gone. I sometimes just want to die. I don't deserve this.  
>What have I done wrong to them? Nothing. It's so unfair. I don't know what to feel anymore. When it continues then I think I need something else than cutting.<p>

"Please Welcome: The New Directions from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio" said someone. Oh Gaga Santana and I were the first to sing. I was very very nervous. I was afraid that I couldn't hit a note or forget the text.

*PoV: normal*

The curtains went up. Santana and Kurt were standing in the middle of the stage. She was wearing the same red dress what the other New Directions  
>Girls were wearing and Kurt a black pants and black shirt with a red tie what the other boys were wearing too.<p>

Santana began to sing.

_When the days are cold  
><em>_And the cards all fold  
><em>_And the saints we see  
><em>_Are all made of gold  
><em>_When your dreams all fail_  
><em>And the ones we hail<em>  
><em>Are the worst of all<em>  
><em>And the blood's run stale<em>_  
><em>

The Warblers, who were sitting in the audience, were looking closly to their Competition. They didn't expected that the New Direction were so good.  
>Blaine saw Kurt. He was staring at him. 'I think he's singing now.' Blaine thought.<p>

It was now Kurt's turn to sing. 'You can do it. You're brave.' he thought nervously.

_I wanna hide the truth_  
><em>I wanna shelter you<em>  
><em>But with the beast inside<em>  
><em>There's nowhere we can hide<br>No matter what we breed_  
><em>We still are made of greed<em>  
><em>This is my kingdom come<em>  
><em>This is my kingdom come<br>_

'He sings like an Angel. Oh no I can't fall in love right now. I can't.' Blaine thought. Now were the Warblers schocked, because they had no contertenor for years.

The Chourus came and both of them were singing it.

_When you feel my heat_  
><em>Look into my eyes<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>

_Don't get too close_  
><em>It's dark inside<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>

When they were finished, everyone in the audience stand up and applauded.  
>The same was with the Warblers. They sang 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train, 'Glad you Came' by The Wanted and 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson.<p>

-30 minutes later-

The Warblers, the New Directions and Oral Intensity were in the finale. Now was All or Nothing. Everyone was nervous, because the winner was going to the Regionals and then to the Nationals in New York.  
>"Ladies and Gentleman! Please be quiet. Thanks!" One man said. He was one of the judges. "The winner of the 34th Glee Club Sectionals in Ohio is -"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger.<br>****Next Chapter: Who won the Sectionals and Klaine.  
><strong>**Stay tuned to know who won the Sectionals and what will happen with Klaine! xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Are you serious?

**This is my 5th Chapter hope you like it! :)  
><span>**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Are you serious?<span>

*PoV: normal*

_"The Winner of the 34th Glee Club Sectionals in Ohio is-" _Everyone was now listening to the speaker.  
>"-The Dalton Academy Warblers from Westerville! Congrats you're going to the Regionals!" Then everything was in slow motion.<br>The New Directions frustrated, but the Warblers were happy. "Wait! Seems like I made a mistake. This is new." he said the last sentence to himself.  
>'Wait what? We haven't won?' Wes thought to himself. It was confusing.<br>"There are two winners. One the Dalton Academy Warblers from Westerville and the-"  
>'Please the New Directions please.I only have the Glee Club that makes me forget about the bullying.<br>And the razor makes me forget too.' Kurt thought to himself hoping to win. "-New Directions from Lima!Congrats to both of the Clubs.  
>Both of you are going to the Regionals!"<p>

-later-

*PoV: Blaine*

I was going to our dress room, when I saw Kurt. He reminds me of an Angel. "Hey?" I asked slowly, but I he seemed frightened. "Uhmm.. Hi?"  
>"Congrats to your win." "You too." I don't know why, but he seemed sadder then the first time we met. I looked to my feets, but when I looked up he was gone.<br>I couldn't ask him to meet or his number. "Blaine are you coming?" Jeff asked.  
>"Yes." I answered, still thinking of these magical eyes. "Are you thinking of him again?"<br>"Yes. I really want to know more about him, but he was gone when I was about to ask him." I said sadly.  
>"Well, Blaine you're really silly you know? You could go to McKinley and wait for him. Then ask him." Jeff had a really good Idea.<br>"Thanks Jeff. I never thought about it." "No problem. You're my best friend."  
>"You're mine too." I said smiling and whe headed to our bus that took us to the school.<p>

-later at Dalton-

Now I was sitting in my dorm room with Nick and Jeff. They were my best friends. "Can you guys please come with me to McKinley?" I asked hopefully.  
>"We don't know Blaine. We think that you want to speak with him alone and not with us." Nick said and Jeff nodded.<br>"Yes, but can you come please?"  
>"Okay Blaine. We're coming. Please stop with that puppy face." Jeff asked. "Thanks guys. I love you." I said happy while I was bouncing up and down.<p>

-next day: McKinley-

*PoV: normal*

Kurt was walking down the Halls, hoping not to see Karofsky, but he was wrong.  
>"Hey fairy! Look where you going the next time!" He shouted and pushed him to the lockers.<br>When they were gone, Kurt stand up and was going outside to his car.  
>He hadn't expected to see three boys from Dalton, who where walking to him.<br>'Why are they here?' Kurt thought wondered. "Hey Kurt. I know you're surprised to see us, but someone wanted to see you." Nick smirked.  
>"Oh hey? I would love to chat with you three but I should go home. See y'all the next time. I'm sorry guys." Kurt answered.<p>

-at the Hummel-Hudson house-

Kurt was in his bathroom and was crying. Again. He took his razor and looked in the mirror. "I want to die." He said and put the razor on his writs.  
>He cut himself so many times until it was bleeding strongly. Kurt was feeling good now. He needed it.<p>

When he was finished with cleaning is blood on his wrists, he thought about Jeff,Nick and Blaine. 'What would they talked about with me?' He thought.  
>They would probably fight with him. Or speak about the Regionals.<p>

-same time at Karofsky-

Karofsky and Azimio were in Karofsky's house and wete speaking about how to hurt Kurt. They wanted to show that he couldn't do what he wanted at school.  
>"I know something that would scare the crap out of him." Azimio said evilly. "Then tell me." Karofsky said to him.<br>And this was the beginning of the plan 'scaring fairy to hell.' 

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Don't forget to read my Quick fanfic 'Dark Sweet Love' too and my Brittana one on Wattpad.<br>My name there is KlaineGlee and the story is called ' Where do broken hearts go? '.**

**Next Chapter: Blaine's father and one BIG secret.**

**Stay tuned. xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Important call

**Hey^^ This is my 6th Chapter.. Hope you guys like it!**

**Italics are for the thoughts now.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Important Call<span>

**_*PoV: normal*_**

**-Hummel-Hudson house-**  
>Finn was going to his room when he saw Kurt crying in his room. "Kurt why are you crying?" he said.<br>He don't like it when his step-brother was crying. "I-I'm n-not c-r-rying." Kurt answered and wiped his tears away.  
>"Don't deny it Kurt! I know you're crying. Why? Tell me." Finn said worried. "Okay, but please don't tell anyone!"<p>

_***Flashback 1 hour ago***  
><em>Karofsky and Azimio were going to scare Kurt. Their plan was to threaten his life. And they would do it no matter what.  
>"I'm sure that this plan will work, Karofsky." Azimio said smirking.<br>"Yeah, this better be working. I can't stand to see him anymore. Little fun, who cares?" Karofsky said laughing evilly.  
>And they went to search for Kurt.<p>

"Look Fairy! We don't say this twice, go away or we kill you." Karofsky said in a dangerous, low voice.  
>"And this will happen. Little fairy will be dead if you don't get your ass out of this school!" Azimio said.<br>"If you tell someone about this little speech and this person comes to us, we'll hurt him! We make sure about it! Now get your little fag ass out of the school" Karofsky said.  
>Meanwhile Kurt's thoughts gone crazy. He couldn't think anymore. <em>I'm too young to die. I hate them!<em> Kurt thought. He was scared to death and ran home.  
><strong><em>*Flashback end*<em>**

"OMG KURT! Why don't you came to me? I'm going to kill them!" Finn said angrily. He was about to kick their asses but Kurt catched his arm.  
>"Please don't do this Finn! They also said if I ever would tell somebody about it they would hurt me. Please." Kurt said. He was crying again.<br>_Why can't this be over now? I just want to live a normal live without worrying about my life_ Kurt thought.  
>He was done. Done with everything. He couldn't do that anymore. He needed his one dear friend, who always helped him when he was done with his life.<p>

**-at Dalton-**

Blaine, Jeff, Nick, David and Wes were in the Dalton common room and playing a video game. "Look there Nick." Jeff whispered and pointing to Blaine, who was daydreaming. Again.  
>"I bet he's dreaming of his Kurtie." Nick said too loud and was laughing. The others heard what he said and joined the laughing.<br>"Boys! It's not funny! And I'm not dreaming of 'my Kurtie.' " Blaine said annoyed. Sometimes he thought they were his best friends.  
>"Sor-" but Wes was cut off by a phone, that was ringing. "Blaine it's your dad." Jeff said scared. They knew what this would mean.<br>"Don't" Blaine just said. He wasn't ready to speak with his father. He send him and his best friends to Dalton. He was kinda angry.  
>"Okay Blaine. But sometime later you SHOULD pick it up and speak with him. This can't go on like this." Wes said. He says this everytime when Blaine's father calls.<p>

"One question Blaine.." David said suddenly. Blaine nodded to show him to go on. "Why do you don't talk with him? It could be important! You know your Dad is a -" but he was cut off by Blaine, who was screaming now. "NO DAVID! HE SEND US TO DALTON! DID YOU LIKE IT? NO! PLEASE STOP!"  
>When he finished his sentence he ran out. Ran out of the school. He NEVER wanted to be here. His best friends are only here because of him.<br>They NEVER wanted this too.

As Blaine went to his dorm room ,after his screaming and running out, his friends were waiting for him.  
>"Blaine we understand you, bute HE is your father! Please think about it! Don't do something stupid. Because you will regret it later." Nick said carefully and the others nodded in agreement.<br>"Okay but I don't think I forgive him.. BUT I need to know what he has to say." Blaine said slightly annoyed. "I'm going to call him now."

The phone was ringing. With each ringing he was nervous. "Hello?" said his father.  
>"D-dad? Y-you called my friends." Blaine said. He was a little scared. He knew his father. "Yes and please now listen carefully Blaine! Your mother and I have to tell you something." he said.<br>_Oh god.. I know what that means. Please say it's not that what I'm thinking of_ Blaine thought.  
>"Blaine you need to come back. We all need you back. Our -"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked it! AND I hope this is a good Cliffhanger^^ SORRY for <span>any<span> grammar mistakes. English is not my first Language.!  
>Can you guess who the dear one friend is who always helped trough a hard time?<strong>

**Don't forget to read my Quick Fanfic too! The name is '_Dark Sweet Love_'. And my Brittana fanfiction on Wattpad my name there is _KlaineGlee_ and the Fanfiction is named _Where do Broken Hearts go?._**

**Don't forget to review and fav. I want to know what y'all think of this story!**

**Next Time: We'll find out what Blaine's father has to say and what it means for Blaine now. Kurt in Trouble or in love? And some Niff (:**

**Stay tuned. xx**


End file.
